The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, a method, a computer program, and a recording medium with the computer program recorded thereon for displaying an appropriate graphical user interface which is used by a user to perform operations in a virtual space, such as a virtual reality (VR) space or augmented reality (AR) space. The present disclosure is particularly suited for use with an immersive virtual space that employs a head mounted display (HMD) worn on the user's head.